Many people customize their electronic devices with stylistic logos, colors and distinctive graphic design in order to personalize said devices. The market for such customizable decorative covers is competitive.
A large percentage of American households own at least one personal computer. As these numbers continue to increase, the market for computer accessories is growing as well. A significant part of this market is devoted to decorative and novelty accessories that allow the computer owner to personalize their systems. However, the presence of items to customize portable computers is strangely lacking. Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which portable notebook computers can be customized to suit the user's personal tastes and preferences. The development of the decorative and protective cover for a portable computer herein described fulfills this need.
Several attempts have been made in the past to provide covers for electronic devices. U.S. Pat. No. D 462,518 issued to Truffier-Blanc et al. discloses a cover for portable computer that takes the form of a case that covers the portable computer and possesses a latching mechanism. Unfortunately, this design patent does not appear to disclose a two-piece cover that snaps over the display screen and keyboard portion, nor does it appear to possess removable sections nor does it appear to be similar in appearance to the disclosed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,206,618 issued to Latto discloses a transparent faceplate that accepts removable customizable inserts for electronic devices. Unfortunately, this patent fails to disclose a two-piece protective decorative cover for a portable computer that comprises a plurality of removable sections that permit access to peripheral connections and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,203,467 issued to Siddiqui discloses a protective case for the electronics contained within a mobile electronic device. Unfortunately, this patent fails to disclose a two-piece protective cover for a portable computer that slides over top of a portable case and comprises a plurality of sections that can be removed to provide access to peripheral ports.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,197,345 issued to Kim et al. discloses a replaceable sliding cover unit comprising a main body; a folder and a hinge for rotatably connecting the folder to the main phone body. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a protective cover for a portable computer comprising a keyboard cover portion and a display screen portion with a plurality of removable sections.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,194,291 issued to Peng discloses a protective cover mask for mobile phone comprising an upper cover body and a lower cover body. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a protective cover for a portable computer that comprises a keyboard cover and a display cover that envelopes that display screen and is transparent to permit viewing of the display screen. Further this patent does not appear to teach a protective cover with a plurality of removable sections for accessing ports contained thereon the portable computer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,747,578 issued to Lam et al. discloses an integrated removable functional faceplate for a portable computer system comprising a faceplate that possesses the necessary buttons for operation of the computer. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a decorative two-piece protective cover for a portable computer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,982,881 issued to Mischenko discloses a mobile telephone handset having a faceplate to accommodate a plurality of distinctive telephone appearances. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a decorative protective cover for a portable computer comprising a display cover portion and a keyboard portion that further comprises a plurality of removable sections to permit access to peripheral ports on the portable computer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,152 issued to Slipy et al. discloses a telephone with interchangeable faceplates and an active keypad cover. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a decorative protective cover for a portable computer comprising a display screen portion with a transparent section and a keyboard portion that can be slidably placed over a portable computer for protection.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,481 issued to Barnes et al. discloses a decorative appliqé and decorative faceplate assembly for traditional desk mounted push-button telephones. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a decorative protective cover for a portable computer that comprises a plurality of removable sections to permit access to drives and peripherals on the portable computer.